


Dean makes a sandwich and Sam ties his shoes

by TheDragonAndTheHare



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Sandwich making, Shoe tying, Triumphant air punching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDragonAndTheHare/pseuds/TheDragonAndTheHare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drabble. What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean makes a sandwich and Sam ties his shoes

**Author's Note:**

> Uploading some things from ff.net. Enjoy :)

Once upon a time, in the world of Supernatural, Dean was really hungry. For the purposes of this story, we'll just say that he didn't particularly feel like a burger.

Walking into the kitchen, various ingredients for sandwich making magically appeared.

There were four different kinds of bread: white, rye, wholemeal and multi grain.

There were a few dozen cheese variations, assorted meats, lettuce, tomato, mustard and mayonnaise.

Dean started off with rye bread. He added some chicken, bacon, lettuce, mustard and some "American" cheese.

The cheese really got him thinking. The package read: "Made in Canada". So it wasn't really "American" cheese, then, was it? Stupid "all American" products.

So he decided to leave the cheese out.

Dean took a big bite out of the sandwich. He let out a contented sigh.

"This is bloody brilliant!" He took another bite. "Hey, Sa-!" He stopped himself… did he really want to share this fantastic sandwich with his brother?

Dean decided not.

He finished the sandwich, and punched the air triumphantly.

 

Sam was sitting on the edge of the bed. He decided to tie up his shoes. He lent over, and did so. He punched the air triumphantly.


End file.
